ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tales of the Paintders Videogame
is an platforming video game being developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being based on The Tales of the Paintders television series. It is being released on the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows on May 1st, 2020. Synopsis A magician named Mark has kidnapped all of the Face Paints in New Paint City except for Rainee in an attempt to clear up the land for himself, but the Face Paint citizens just get scattered instead what he wanted. So Rainee must save them, and our rescued heroes plus Rainee must save their city from the hands of Mark and their minions. Characters Playable *'Rainee Alexis Jennielle "Rain" Paintders' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Face Paint who is a fashion-lover. She is the first playable character you play as. *'Ashton Paintders' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - a Face Paint who is a cheerful and curious. She is the middle child of the Paintders. *'Abigail Doll' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a Face Paint girl who is Rainee's best friend/girlfriend. She doesn't like pants. *'Lagan Paintders' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint who is the youngest of the Paintders. She is stubborn. *'Hannah Alisha Paintders' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a Face Paint who is the oldest of the Paintders, but also the sensitive. *'Abigail Colena' (voiced by Anna Brisbin) - a fashionable Face Paint who is one of the Paintders' close friend. *'Too-Tall Minos' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - a bully minotaur who bullies almost everyone at the school. He is one of the few playable characters that you won't save to unlock, as you have to beat him first in order to unlock him. * DLC *or make her in the base game? Green decides as usual Allies (NPC) *'Principal Famboo' - a Famboo who is the principal of New Paint City. He is basically your guide and mentor in this game. *'Shoney Paintders' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - an axolotl who is the Paintders' pet. He serves as the Extra Hit boost when you collect a "Shoney". * Bosses *'Mark' (voiced by TBD) - a wizard who TBD. He is the main antagonist, as well as the final boss. *'Too-Tall Minos' Production Gameplay The gameplay for The Tales of the Paintders Videogame ''is open-world. The currencies for this game are TBD. All of the characters can change their clothes, as each have about 6 (some more depending on which version you own) alternate outfits to choose from. (reserved for GreenGrass). Outfits '''Main article:' /Outfits List Unlockable Main article: /Unlock Guide Rating The game received a E10+ rating for Mild Fantasy Violence and Comic Mischief. Trivia *The game's engine is being run on the Unreal Engine 4. *The playable characters have an ability to change their outfits if they reach a closet. *The game will have an exclusive episode that you can only watch in the game. *It is confirmed that there will be platform exclusive content in this game. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Video Games based on TV shows